Phoenix's song
by Frost-Prime1340
Summary: It's been a few months after the guardians defeated Pitch. Jack Frost met Natalie, 15 year old teenager who has a beautiful voice. They become friends. But Pitch is back and Natalie is his target. They don't know why but it turns out that Natalie is the resurrected Phoenix lost in ages. Will the guardians save Natalie before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. Please review**

* * *

Chapter 1

When I open my eyes, I only see nothing. It was too dark to see. All I know is that I was running from the evil laugh I heard. I ran I fast as I could until I reach a dead end. When I turn around I saw a golden eyes and his evil smile. He reaches his hand to get me and then…

I woke up. I was sweating like crazy in my bed. _Same dream again_. I thought. I got up and get ready. I went to the kitchen and I saw my mom holding a plate with two strip of bacon on it.

"Good Morning." My mom said.

I also replied. "Good morning mom." I sit down in my place. She places the plate in front of me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" she replied.

I finished the bacon, grab my guitar, put my red jacket and white scarf to keep my warm and headed outside. It's winter. I went to the park. The lake is frozen solid and many kids were skating. I sit in one of the bench and start to play my guitar. I come up with the new song.

**Hidden beneath the ground,  
Is the spring that feeds the creek,  
Invisible as the wind,  
That you feel upon your cheek.**

And every breeze that whispers,  
Reminds us constantly,  
Sometimes what's real,  
Is something you can't see,

Believe in all that can be,  
A miracle starts whenever you dream,  
Believe and sing from your heart,  
You'll see your song will hold the key.

Waiting behind the clouds,  
Is a sky that's always clear  
And chasing away the doubts,  
You watch the sun appear

It's shining to remind you,  
As each new day begins.  
There's always hope if you just let it in

Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe and sing from your heart you'll see  
Your song will hold the key.

You can paint the stars,  
You can touch the sky  
Spread your wings and discover you can fly  
Won't know until you try

Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe and sing from your heart you'll see  
Your song will hold the key  
Oohh,  
Believe and dream what can be  
Ask with your heart and you will receive  
Believe the beauty is yours to see  
Your song will hold the key...  
Aahhhhh...  
(When you) BELIEVE, BELIVE, When you believe

Jack POV

I flew around the town to visit Jaime. Jaime and his friends were in the park, skating when I heard a beautiful voice. I looked down and saw a chestnut girl singing with the guitar.

She's wearing a red jacket and scarf. I flew down to Jaime. Jaime and his friends saw me. He hugged me.

"Hi Jack." He said and so are the others.

"Hi Jaime." I replied.

I was curious about the girl. I asked Jaime. "Who's the girl playing the guitar?" Jaime and his friends turn their heads and smiled.

"Oh. That's Natalie. Our next door neighbor." Jaime said.

"She has a wonderful voice." I said.

"Want to meet her? She believes in fairy tales. Maybe she can see you." Jaime said.

"We can invite her to play snowball fight with us." Cupcake suggested.

"That's a great idea." Jaime said. They skated to the other side of the lake and went to Natalie.

"Hi Natalie." Jaime greets.

She stop playing the guitar. "Hi guys." She replied. She smiled to them. She has green eyes. She looked at me. "Who's the new guy?"

The kids were amazed and smiled at her. "His name is Jack Frost. He's one of the guardians." Jaime said.

"Really. Hi Jack, I'm Natalie. Nice to meet you." Natalie greets.

"Nice to meet you too Natalie. You have a wonderful voice." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Want to play snowball fight with us?" Jaime asked.

"Sure." She replied. She put her guitar down and played with us. Few minutes later, we rested.

"That was fun." Natalie said.

"Natalie, can we hear you sing?" Jaime asked. The others agreed too.

"Okay." She grabbed her guitar. "What song do you like?"

"The song you were singing an hour ago." I suggested.

"Okay."

**Hidden beneath the ground,  
Is the spring that feeds the creek,  
Invisible as the wind,  
That you feel upon your cheek.  
**

_She's good. _I thought.

**And every breeze that whispers,  
Reminds us constantly,  
Sometimes what's real,  
Is something you can't see,**

Believe in all that can be,  
A miracle starts whenever you dream,  
Believe and sing from your heart,  
You'll see your song will hold the key.

Then a portal opened beside us. North came out.

"Jack, there's trouble." North said.

"What trouble?" I asked.

"Pitch is detected hereby." North said.

"What! He's back." I said. I looked at the kids with troubling eyes.

"Get them to safety." North ordered.

Natalie POV

I stopped when the portal opens besides us. A huge red man came out. He talked to Jack.

"Jack, there's trouble." The man said.

"What trouble?" Jack asked.

"Pitch is detected hereby." The man replied.

_Who is this Pitch they talking about? I thought._

"What! He's back." Jack said. He looked at us with worried eyes. I can see that the Pitch guy is very bad news.

"Get them to safety." The man ordered Jack. He nodded.

We're about leave when a huge bunny landed in front of us.

"Protect the kids." The man said. He and Jack get in their positions. A green fairy and a golden man rushed to the bunny earlier.

"Bunny, are you alright?" The green fairy asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Bunny said as he stand up and take another position to attack.

In front of us I saw a tall, gray man. He has golden eyes like the one in my dream.

"Long time, no see guardians." The gray man said.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack said. The gray man laughs evilly like in my dream. I covered my ears and then bend down. I was about to cried.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" I heard Jaime asked. I looked with fear in my eyes.

"Remember me now, Natalie." The gray man laughed. When I hear his laughs, I shivered like there is cold everywhere.

Jack POV

I saw Natalie shivered. I launched myself to Pitch but he disappeared. I looked around and heard a scream. I turned around and see that the guardians and the kids were scattered. Pitch is in front of Natalie.

Natalie POV

After Jack launched himself to Pitch in the few seconds, he's in front of me. I fell down as I shocked to see him.

"Poor girl." Pitch told me. He reaches me as I move backward away from him.

"Natalie, duck!" I heard Jack shouted. I duck down and Pitch was hit. Jack was beside me now. "It's alright." He said and smiled. I smiled too.

"This isn't over, Frost. She is mine." Pitch laughed as he disappeared in the shadows. I looked around to see if the others are alright. The guardians and the kids are standing up and ran at me and Jack.

"Are you alright, Natalie?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I replied with the smile but changed in a sad smile. "What was Pitch want from me." I whispered.

"We don't know yet but to make you safe, Jack and Sandy will guard you here." North said. They agreed.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you like it. Please Review.**

**chapter 1 is done.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning

I woke up and see that Jack and Sandy are not in the room. I was about to look when someone knock the window. I looked at the window and find Jack waved.

"Good morning." He greets cheerily.

"Good morning." I replied too. "Where's Sandy?" I asked.

"He's doing his job as the Guardian of dreams." Jack said.

"Okay."

I got up and went to the kitchen. Nobody is there. I found note in the fridge.

_Went early at work. Might be late tonight._

I made a toasted bread, egg and orange juice and eat. After I clean up, I put my red jacket and white scarf and I went outside.

"Took while to get ready." Jack laughed.

"Sorry." I laughed too.

"Take my hand." Jack said.

"Why?" I asked as I take his hand.

"We're flying to the North Pole." He said and flew. I close my eyes at first but when I open them we're at the clouds. I smiled.

"Nice isn't." Jack said.

"Yeah." I said.

After few hours, we reach the North Pole. I'm surprised that I don't feel cold.

We walked to North's workshop. It was filled of toys. I saw yetis making toys while the elves tried their best to make one.

We reached a room with a huge globe with light in front.

"Woah." I whispered.

"Natalie, Welcome to my workshop." North's gladly introduced his place.

"Aren't you cold mate?" Bunny asked.

"Not at all." I replied.

Jack POV

"Do you know the reason why Pitch wants Natalie?" I asked.

"Not yet." North replied. North looked at Natalie. "Feel yourself at home." He smiled.

I toured Natalie around the workshop. After the tour, we sit by the window.

"I wish I brought my guitar." Natalie sighed while looking at the window. I was about to say something when North came.

"Here Natalie, this is for you." North says while giving the guitar.

"Thanks." She plays the guitar at start singing.

**I lost myself today  
All work, no time to play  
I'm holding on to what I know**

Then this discovery  
Blindfolded, I could see  
I'm catching on by letting go

And now I'm rising up  
No coming down  
So hang on for the ride

Look how high we can fly  
Look how high we can fly  
We can see everything  
From up here in the sky  
We've got the perfect view  
Together me and you  
Look how high we can fly

She stopped singing.

"Wow. That's amazing." I whispered.

"Thanks." She replied and yawned.

"I prepared you a room so you can rest. Jack, would you might show her to her room." North interrupts.

"Okay." I led Natalie her room. She so tired that she was fast asleep. I leave in order not to disturb.

* * *

**I like barbie songs so I put them in my story.**

**Hope you like. Please review.**

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Chapter 2 is done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it. Please reviews**

* * *

Chapter 3

In the dream

I was standing in a magnificent palace. The hallway is twice larger than North's workshop. I walked and looked around palace. The throne room has pillars with diamonds on it. I get closer to the throne. The throne is filled with gold and diamond. Then people start appearing. They bowed down before me. I don't know why then I saw myself wearing red gown with golden linings on it, half sleeves and laces on the end. I looked myself in the mirror suddenly appears in front of me. My hair is curly with a gold crown on my head. The crown has a carving of the large bird. What I surprised is that my eyes were red orange instead of green. Then, I heard screams. I turned around and see destruction everywhere. The shadows are attacking and destroying the place. Suddenly, my body moved and fights the shadows with the sword. I slashed every single shadow in the place. Then I saw Pitch holding a black scythe. Then images of the large bird with fire suddenly appeared. I feel that fire is surrounding me and then I woke up.

When I woke up, I saw Jack and the guardians. They looked at me worried.

"Are you alright, Natalie?" Jack asked me. I got up and looked at my hands. I looked at Jack.

I told them my dream. The other four guardians looked worried. I got curious.

"Could it be?" North spoke.

"But North, she's been lost in ages." Tooth answered.

"What lost in ages?" I asked them.

"Layla, the guardian of rebirth as known as The Phoenix. She's one of the oldest guardians that the Man in Moon chose." North explained.

"Pitch is desperate in love with her so he proposes himself to her." Bunny continued.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Layla refused. Pitch got mad about this."

"So he attacked the palace." I suggested

"Yes. He attacked the palace. After their battle, she formed herself of the phoenix and disappears." North continued.

"So you think that I can be the phoenix?" I asked.

"We're not sure but in case, let's go to the home of the phoenix." North answered. "Everyone to the sleigh." He shouted.

When I saw the sleigh, I was amazed and hop in. I sit between Sandy and Bunny. Then it went through a tunnel and flew. I felt so happy. I saw North throwing a snow globe and a portal appeared. We went through the portal. At the end I saw ruins below. We landed safety. I looked around and saw it familiar. They were look exactly in my dream. I run to the direction of the throne room. The other guardians followed me. We arrived at the throne room. It been destroyed.

"It looks exactly in my dream even it has been destroyed." I told them. Then I heard someone singing.

"Guys, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" North confused. The voice is coming in the throne. I walked closer to the throne and then someone appeared in front of me. She looks exactly like me, the older me.

"Two voice, one song." She says.

"Two voice, one song? What does it means?" Jack asked.

"I think it's a song." I answered. I start singing the chorus.

**If I could wish for one thing  
**_Wow. She's singing too but she's singing the alto part._

**I take the smile that you bring  
Wherever you go in this world I'll come along  
**_It fits perfect._

**Together we dream the same dream  
Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me  
Oh ooh oh  
Two voices, one song**

After I sing, a compartment open. Inside the compartment were a lute, scepter, the sword and the crown in my dream. I looked up. The figure is gone. The guardians came closer.

"The items." North mentioned.

"What about the items?" I asked.

"These were belonged to Layla. It said that her belongings are a part of her. Maybe we can talk her." Tooth explained.

"Let's take them to the Pole." Jack says. We're about to leave when a shadow grab me.

"Jack!" I shout.

"Natalie!" Jack called me. He launched himself to get me.

"Don't move Jack or she dies." I heard Pitch saying it. Jack stopped. He laughed

"Nicely done, Natalie. You found them." Pitch told me. "I worked so hard to get those things but only Layla has a key. But since you were the reincarnation of Layla, you can get it for me.

"No!" I resisted.

"Oh, yes." Pitch laughed. I struggled to get free when I heard a voice.

_Switch places to me for while._

I was about to say no but I do anything to get away from Pitch. _Okay. _Everything went black.

?POV

I stomped on Pitch's foot, hearing him cry out in shock and pain. I then elbowed him in the gut, causing him to loosen his grip. I grabbed the sword on the compartment and pointed it at Pitch.

"You think you can use that sword." Pitch told me.

"What makes you think that I can't use my sword?" I answered him. He picked up his realization.

"It can't be." Pitch said with anger in his eyes.

"Remember me now, Pitch. It's your old friend, Layla." I smiled at him. He got angry and launched himself to me. He prepared his scythe and I blocked it.

"Did you think I'll let go after what you did to me?" Layla answered.

Pitch back off. "This isn't over." He shouted and disappeared in the shadows.

"Layla, is that you?"I turned around and find five people. I looked at them and stop at the white haired boy.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered me.

"Catch Natalie, will you?" I told him and then I passed out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 3.**

**sailorangelmoon1 - Thanks for reviewing my first fanfiction. I really appreciated it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the update of Phoenix's song. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jack POV

We hurried back to Pole with the belongings of Layla. As we arrived, we went to infirmary room so Natalie can rest. I stayed with her while the other guardians place Layla's belongings in the library where it is heavily guarded. Few hours later, I heard a groaned.

"Natalie? Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"We're at the infirmary room at the North Pole." I replied. She sat up.

"What happened?" she asked. Before I answer the others came inside. They were relieved to Natalie is awake. Tooth hugged her.

"You are the resurrected phoenix." Tooth told her.

Natalie POV

"Did something happened?" I asked them. North stepped forward.

"Layla came and save us from Pitch. She used your body to fight Pitch. This proves that you are the new phoenix because you and Layla are connected." North explained.

"I remember that someone talked to me. She said to exchange and I agreed." I told them. He nodded.

"Too bad you didn't see the action." Bunny told me. I giggled.

"Let's plan our next move at the Globe room." North told us.

"Where's Layla's belongings?" I asked.

"They're at the library." North answered.

"Can you bring them? I want to see if they help us." I told him.

"Good idea." North exclaimed.

At the Globe Room

We went to the Globe room. The yetis bring the items and put in the desk. I grabbed the lute. I strum it and it's still in tune.

_Put them on the floor and form it in a circle. _Someone told me. I did what I was told. The items shined together and form an image. I recognized the image.

"Layla." I whispered.

"Hi Natalie." she smiled at me. She looked at the guardians. "Thank you for your help and protecting Natalie."

"You're welcome." North replied. She looked at me.

"Natalie, I'm sorry. You were carrying the burden I cause a long time ago." She pleaded.

"No. Don't apologize." I told her. "I always move forward. I can't blame the past about the situation." I added. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Natalie, how old are you?"

"15"

"When is your birthday?"

"Now you mentioned it, it's next week."

"That's good news."

"Why is it good news?" Jacked asked her.

"The power of the phoenix will show to its owner in her 16th birthday." Layla explained. "This week, Pitch will urge to get you. It is easier for him to control you."

"Jack and Bunny will protect you while you're in Burgess. I advise you to keep close with Jaime and his friends. They have an experienced dealing with nightmares." North told me. "The items will stay here for it's safety."

"Natalie, bring the lute with you. It can repel the nightmares." Layla told me.

"I wish it's a guitar." I told myself. I grabbed the lute and it changed into a guitar. I looked surprised.

"Ready to go home?" Jack asked me from behind.

"Sure. Goodbye guys. See you later." I waved and then Jack and I flew back in Burgess.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short. **

**Chapter 4 is done.**

**Thanks for your reviews.**

** - surething123**

** - sailorangelmoon1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an update in Phoenix's songs. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up early in the morning. I saw Jack guarding by the tree in the front of my window. I open the window. I waved at Jack to come closer.

"Jack, I need your help about something." I told me.

"Sure. What do you need?" He smiled.

"Today is my Mom's birthday. I want to surprise her. She really loves winter. Can you make a necklace with snowflake?"

"Sure." He closed his hand and a light appeared. When he opened it up, I saw a necklace, white lace and a complex detailed snowflake in the middle.

"It is beautiful." I smiled. I grabbed the necklace and put it in the box. "Come on, help with in the kitchen." We went to the kitchen. I prepared some pancakes while Jack prepared the plate, fork and knife in a tray. I put 3 layered of pancakes with butter in the middle. I grabbed the syrup in the fridge. I designed the syrup in snowflakes. I also prepared a cup of coffee.

Jack POV

We prepared a surprise breakfast for Natalie's mom. I prepared the plate, fork and knife and put them in a tray. Natalie cooked a three layered pancake. She put butter in the top and designed it with syrup.

"Thanks for your help." Natalie said with a smile. I blushed a little.

"You're welcome."

We went to her mom's room. Before we enter, Natalie went to her room and grabbed the guitar. We tip toe inside and place the tray in her desk with the gift. Natalie strummed the guitar a little causing her mom to wake.

**Thank you for teaching me how to love****  
Showing me what the world means****  
What I've been dreamin' of****  
And now I know, there is nothing that I could not do****  
Thanks to You**

**For teaching me how to feel**

**Showing me my emotions  
Letting me know what's real****  
From what is not****  
What I've got is more that I'd ever hoped for****  
And a lot of what I hope for is****  
Thanks to you**

**No mountain, no valley**

**No time, no space****  
No heartache, no heartbreak****  
No fall from grace****  
Can't stop me from believing****  
That my love will pull me through****  
Thanks to You****  
**

Natalie sings perfectly. I saw her mom started to cry. Natalie hugged her. I heard Natalie whispered "Happy Birthday." Natalie gave the necklace to her mom.

"You asked Jack Frost to made this for me." Her mom looked at me. Natalie and I shocked. "You're Jack Frost, right?"

"Yes Ma'am" I told her. "You can see?" I asked.

"Yes, I can see. I'm not blind." Her mom answered.

"Mom, Jack asked that because only believers can see them." Natalie explained.

"I always believe in fairy tales, Natalie. You inherited that belief in me." She smiled.

"Anyway, it's your day off right?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah. It's my day off. Why?"

"Let's skate in the lake."

"Sure. Let's have some pancakes of yours."

In the lake

Natalie POV

Mom and I skate for hours. We sat at the nearby bench.

"Honey, why Jack is following us?" She looked at Jack in the tree nearby.

"He just protecting me, mom." I replied

"Protect you from what?" Mom asked.

"I can't explain it mom. I don't want you to get hurt." I replied. I was about to cry when my mom hugged me.

"Whatever it is, I'll always protect you." She hugged me tighter. We broke the hug.

"Natalie, run." I heard Jack shout. I turned around and saw Jack is fighting with some nightmares.

"Mom, we have to run now." I grabbed my mom's hand. We're about to run when Pitch appeared in front of us.

"Hello, my dear." He said.

"Who is he?" my mom asked.

Pitch chuckled. "Well, I'm your future son-in-law, madam." He laughed.

"In your dreams, Pitch." I told me. He smirked. He snapped his finger. The nightmares grabbed my mom.

"Mom." I screamed. "Leave her alone, Pitch."

Pitch formed a scythe and pointed it at my mom's neck.

"If you want to save your mother, you have…." Pitch surprised when a golden whip wrapped around his hand and threw away from my mom. I saw Sandman threw Pitch away again. The other guardians helped Jack fighting the nightmares. I run to my mother side and she hugged me.

"What's going on?" My mom panicked.

"I'll explain later." I told her.

"Natalie, get to the sleigh." I heard North shouted. We followed him and hop in the sleigh. North drove the sleigh up. He threw a snow globe and created a portal. Jack, Tooth and Sandman followed.

"Where's Bunny?" I asked Jack.

"He can tunnel himself out." Jack replied. We flew back to North Pole.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please reviews.**

**Chapter 5 is done...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, chapter 6 is done. Hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Natalie POV

We flew back to the North Pole. North gave us hot chocolate and blanket to warm us. My mom is still shivering from the cold and fright.

"Now, can you explain what's going on? Who is that man?" My mom asked.

"Mrs. Carter, calm down. Let's me explain briefly." North said. "Natalie is the new guardian of rebirth or known as The Phoenix. She has an ability to heal and give immortality but that will show at her 16th birthday. For now, she's a normal teenager. The guy who attacks you is Pitch Black or the Boogeyman." He added. I looked at the items Layla left. They started to glow.

"North, the items are glowing." I told them. We moved closer. The image showed.

"Layla." I cheered.

"Natalie, I heard Pitch attacked you and your mom." Layla said with eyes worried.

"We're fine. The guardians protect us."

"Natalie, you must be careful. This is a dangerous time for you to fall in wrong hands. The phoenix can be rebirth as the red phoenix or the dark phoenix."

"Red and dark phoenix? What are those?" Jack asked.

"According to legends, red phoenix symbolizes a rising sun. It gives life to the world while the dark phoenix destroys everything on its path." My mom answered causing me and the guardians looked at her.

"What? I always read fantasy stories." My mom defended herself.

"So you're saying that Natalie can be a dark phoenix if Pitch captured her?" Jack asked.

"Possible." Layla answered. "But when Natalie reaches her 16th birthday, possibility of being a dark phoenix will be lessened."

"We still have six days. We have to protect Natalie." Bunny said.

"Not just Natalie, everyone who is special to her must be protected." Layla said it with worried eyes.

"Of course, we will." Jack said.

"Natalie and her mom will be staying here. Mrs. Carter will still work but one guardian will keep an eye on her." North said. "Tomorrow, Tooth will guard Mrs. Carter." He added then looked at Tooth. She nodded.

Pitch POV

"Darn those guardians. I almost had her. I'm gonna kill them." I shouted it with paced around my cave. The nightmares were afraid to get at me.

"I still have six days. I know those guardians will keep her safe. I must think some plans." I said it while pacing around. Then I light bulb appeared. He smiled.

Bunny POV

I went to Natalie's room since it's my turn to guard her. When I reach to the door, I heard Natalie sings.

**When I was young  
I played for fun  
Made up the words  
Nobody heard**

**But now I see  
All eyes on me  
And suddenly  
I'm in a dream  
I got a feeling now  
Everything's right some how**

Here I am  
Being who I want  
Being what I got  
Never a doubt now

Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again  
I step in up  
Right to the top  
That's how I'm wired  
I take it higher  
I'm in control  
I broke the mold  
The girl you see  
Is up to me

I'm lift in of the ground  
Finding the perfect sound

Here I am  
Being who I want  
Being what I got  
Never a doubt now

Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again

There's a star  
That's right  
Inside you  
So come on and let it out  
Find out  
Are you about to shout?

Here I am  
Being who I want  
Being what I got  
Never a doubt now

Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again

Here I am  
Being who I want  
Being what I got  
Never a doubt now

Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again  
Again  
Again  
Again and again and again

_Wow. It's amazing._ I knocked the door. She answered it.

"Hi Bunny." She cheered. "Come in." I entered in the room.

"Nice song you singing there mate." I told her.

"Thanks." She smiled. I felt a blood rushing in my face. I turned away.

"You supposed to be sleeping this hours." I told her.

"I can't sleep." She answered.

"I understand." She sits in her bed while I sit at the windowsill.

"You know what Bunny, I wish I was never be the phoenix." She looked at the ground. "My mom almost got hurt because of this." She's about to cry.

"Don't say that, mate. You have to believe in yourself." I told her. I wiped her tears. "We'll protect you and your mother no matter what."

"Thanks Bunny for comforting me." She said.

"Welcome mate. Now go to sleep. You need to rest." I told her.

"Okay." She went to sleep. I watch her sleep peacefully. She looked like an angel in the lights of the moon. _Mate, what are you thinking? Stop it. _I looked away ignoring the hot feeling in my cheeks.

* * *

**Done. **

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Natalie POV

I woke up three in the morning because of my thirst. I noticed that Bunny is asleep. I tip toed out of the room and went to the kitchen. On my way to the kitchen, I bumped Jack.

"Sorry." Jack said.

"It's okay." I told him.

"What are you doing here? Bunny should be guarding you in your room." Jack asked.

"I just want to get some water. Bunny fell asleep while guarding me. I don't want to wake him for a glass of water." I told him.

"I suppose." Jack said.

"Since you're here maybe you can accompanied me to the kitchen so I can get some water." I told him.

"Okay." We walk to the kitchen. Once we arrived, I surprised at the size of the kitchen. The kitchen is huge. There are rows of stove, sink and table (imagine the kitchen is a five star restaurant but twice the size.)

"Wow." I shocked.

"Yeah. Wow. I got the first impression about this place." Jack told me. "The fridge is this way." We went to the fridge, put a glass of water and went back to my room.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Few hours later…

"See you later mom." I yelled before the portal closed in front of me. "Be safe."

"She'll be fine." Jack said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Basically I don't know." He answered.

"I want to visit the kids in Burgess." I told him.

"I'm sorry, Natalie but you can't. " North told me.

"I know, but I miss them." I insisted.

"I'm sorry." North apologized. He walked away to check on the toys. Christmas is four days away.

"Looks like I'm gonna stay in my room and play my guitar."

"Good thinking." Jack and I went to my room. I sat at the bed and start playing the guitar.

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

"You know, your singing is good. Where did you get that talent?" Jack asked.

"From my dad." I answered. Jack made an "O" face. I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You look cute in that face." I answered him. I can see the blush in his face. "Are you blushing?"

"What? No. I'm not." He answered. I giggled. "Stop it. Seriously I'm not blushing." I laughed. After hours of jokes and laugh, dinner arrived.

A portal appeared and mom and Tooth came up.

"Mom." I went to her and hug. She looked at North.

"North, something came up." She said.

"Natalie's school sends a letter. There's gonna be a ball and Natalie is required to attend."

"When is the ball?" He asked.

"Christmas Eve."

"Still not safe. Since it is required we have no choice, she has to attend."

"That's not the only problem." I interrupted. They looked at her. "First, I don't have something to wear and second, I don't have a partner."

"Partner? What for?" Bunny said.

"Bunny, it's a ball. You need a partner." I told him.

"Jack will be your partner." North said.

"What? North I can't." Jack said.

"And why?"

"North, nobody see me. I'm invisible remember."

"Don't worry lad. I have some magic for that problem." North said. He looked at me. "And about the dress, the yetis can make you one."

"Really." I cheered.

"Yes. Just tell them the design and boom." North told me. I giggled. "Looks like you're set for the ball three days later at Christmas eve."

"Okay. This is the plan. Jack and Natalie, you stay together since you two are partner." North said it while looking to me and Jack. "Bunny, Tooth and Sandy will look out for Pitch." They all nodded. Then they looked at Jack.

"Jack, are you going saying something?" Tooth asked him.

"About what?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you have to ask Natalie to be her partner." My mom said.

"Mom, is it necessary?" I asked.

"Of course, this is your first dance. We need it to make formal." She answered. Jack and I looked to each other.

"Natalie, will you be my partner for the winter dance?" Jack asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Okay. It's official." My mom declared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Neat, I have more than 800 views. Men, I'm so pleased. Thank you for your support.**

** I would like to thank the following for giving their reviews,**

**- sailorangelmoon1**

**- Akira Kudo**

**- 14**

**- Beautiful dreaming warrior**

**- surething123**

**for the followers,**

**- Beautiful dreaming warrior**

**- Destiny-FaithAngel**

**- JetCycle**

**- Kaito-sama**

**- Madam Luna**

**- MysteryGirl7Freak**

**- New Moon9889**

**- winx12566**

**Thank you all.**

**Here's the update of Phoenix's song. Please review. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Christmas Eve

At the North Pole

Jack POV

North gave me some spell so I can visible to others. I wear a baby blue suit, white pants and a black tie. My hair has gel on it and combed neatly.

"I looked ridiculous on this attire." Jack whined.

"You look good on it." North said. I was going to complain when I saw Natalie on her attire. She's wear a blue cocktail dress with sparkling beads. She's also wearing a diamond bracelet, crystal earrings and the snowflake necklace. Her hair is tied in bun with loose ends at both sides and her make-up is light.

"Wow. You look beautiful." I said.

"Thanks." She answered with a blush.

"Looks like the lovebird are ready, now let's go." Bunny told us. Bunny threw the snow globe and the portal appeared.

"Have fun." I heard Mrs. Carter while we enter the portal.

Pitch POV

It's almost time for the dance. I better suit up.

I wear a red suit black pants and black tie. I combed my hair backwards and lighten my skin tone like a regular human. I went to one of the cages and saw a girl.

"It's your turn to get dress, Abegail." The girl glared at me but changed it in worried eyes. "Don't worry. I keep my promise if you behave." I told her. She stand up and went out of the cage. I use my power to dress her up. She wears a red dress that suits in my attire. Her hair is curled and her make-up is light.

"Shall we go to the ball?" I offered my hand and she accepted it. I create a portal and we went through.

Natalie POV

We arrived at the ball. I saw some of my classmates. They were dancing with their partners. I smiled.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" I looked at Jack offering his hand to me.

"Sure." I said and giggled. He guided me at the dance floor. He took my hand with his right hand and placed the other on my waist. We began to dance. "I'm impressed, Jack. I didn't know you can dance." I told him. He giggled.

"I had some help." He said and smiled. I smiled too. I put my head on his chest.

"Natalie." I heard someone calling me. I turned around and saw Abegail.

"Abby." I stopped dancing and rushed to her. I hugged her.

"You're alright?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm alright." We smiled and hugged again. Then Abby broke the hug. "Oh, it is my partner, Peter Brown. He's my friends at Florida. He's having Christmas vacation here." I looked at him. _Charming is he? _I smiled and so he is.

"This is Jack…."

"Jackson Ford is my name." I was interrupted by Jack. _Seriously? Jackson Ford? _My thoughts were interrupted by the feedbacks of the microphone. Someone spoke.

_Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to begin the Winter Waltz. We would like to request everybody to dance who didn't accompanied with. _

I saw Peter hand offering me.

"Shall we?" He smiled. I looked at Jack and he whispered to me.

"I won't be far so don't worry. Have fun." He smiled and I smiled too.

"Okay." I accepted his hand and dance the Winter Waltz. Meanwhile I saw Jack asks Abegail for the dance. I looked at Jack. He smiled. I smiled too.

"So what is your relationship with Jackson?" I looked at Peter.

"Why you ask?"

"Because you had been looking at him from quite sometimes."

"Nothing. He's just a friend." I looked at the ground.

"Okay." We continued our dance. "You look beautiful, Natalie." I looked up and he smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed out and looked again at the ground.

"Too bad, you have to stay with Frost." I shocked. I looked at him and saw yellow eyes.

"Pitch."

"Hello, my dear." I want to struggle but he whispers in my ear. "If you want to save your dear friend, Abegail and her family, I suggest you to be quiet." I shocked more and looked at him with fear. "Shall we continue our dance, my dear."

Jack POV

I looked at Natalie first then at Abegail. I looked at my feet so I can avoid stepping at hers.

"Are you alright, Jackson?" I heard Abegail asks.

"Call me Jack. And I'm fine I just nervous that's all." I answered her.

"Jack, I have to tell something." I looked at her. Her eyes are full of worry and fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Natalie is in trouble." She's about to cry.

"What do you mean?"

"Pitch is here." My eyes are widened. I looked at the guardians and give them the signal.

Natalie POV

"Natalie, run." I heard shouting. I struggle myself from Pitch but he tighten his grips and pull me closer to him.

"Let her go." I saw Jack holding his staff.

"Let go of me." I struggled more.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Pitch told me. "Destroy them." He ordered his nightmares. People are panicked and run. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy joined the fight. I stepped my heel at Pitch's foot. He yelped in screams. He loosens the grip and I run to Jack but something wrap my waist and I saw black sand. The sand continued to surround me until I was pinned down. I looked up and saw the guardians fighting then everything went black.

* * *

**I got this idea in the movie Enchanted where they will dance somebody's partner.**

**Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long update. I got myself busy in my summer job. I tried my best for the next update. Thanks for following this story. Please Review...**

**- Frost-Prime1340 (my new pen name)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Natalie POV

I opened my eyes. All I see is darkness. It takes time to adjust my eyes in the darkness. After that, I saw myself lying in a cold metal floor which is the cage. I still am wearing my dress from the dance. I tried to stand but I couldn't. I realized that I was tied by the black sand.

_What the? _I tried to struggle but it won't bugle.

"Natalie, you're awake." I heard Pitch said. I tried to get up to see him. He flies himself up to the cage using his black sand. He opened the door and went inside. I moved back away from him. "Don't be scared, my dear." He moved closer.

"What did you do to Abegail's parents?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Don't worry. They're asleep peacefully." He pointed at the next cage and I saw them unconscious.

"Let them go." I told him.

"Oh, I will after you become mine, my dark phoenix." He chuckled.

"I won't be your and I'll never become a dark phoenix." I told him angrily. I heard him chuckled.

"We'll see about that." He said and leaves the cage.

Jack POV

At the North Pole

I paced around the globe room. I'm so frustrated at myself. I let Natalie be taken by Pitch.

"We need to save her." I told to the guardians.

"We will but we need North. Rest for a while we wait for him." Layla said. It's been a few hours since Natalie is kidnapped by Pitch. The guardians were tired from the fight. North arrived. "What happened?" he asked.

"Pitch got Natalie." Jack told him. North was shocked.

"We only have less than 20 hours to find her and save her." Layla said.

"Everyone to the sleigh." North told us.

"Wait. We don't have a plan yet and we have no idea where Pitch is keeping Natalie." Tooth said.

"In his lair of course." I told her.

"No. she's not there. She's at my home." Layla said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Pitch will do anything for her to become a phoenix. For her to become a phoenix, she must be inside the phoenix's territory. There's a temple where the sunlight is pure. One hit of that light, the chosen one will become the new phoenix and guardian of rebirth." Layla explained.

"That's for the red phoenix. How about dark phoenix, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Same process that her heart is full of pain and suffering like losing her loved ones." Layla answered seriously.

"So Pitch will targeted Mrs. Carter next. She's the only living loved one of Natalie." I implied.

"Or you." Layla added.

"What?! Why me?" I answered.

"Well, last night she blushed when you said she's beautiful. I concluded that she liked you."

Layla said. I felt my blood rushing in my cheeks.

"Let's go alright." I told them.

"Just be careful, Jack." Layla said worried.

"Layla, is there a way to stop the dark phoenix, just in case?" North asked.

"Aside for killing, I have no idea." Layla answered.

"Then we have to hurry so we can stop Pitch for turning her into a dark phoenix." I interrupted.

Pitch POV

One hour later

I flew again to Natalie's cage using my black sand. I opened the door and went inside.

"We're going somewhere, my dear." I told her.

"And where is that?" Natalie asked still tied with my black sand.

"To your palace, of course. In a few hours, you will be the next phoenix." I answered cheerily. She glared at me.

"Don't look like that to me." I told her and then grabbed her. We merged ourselves in the shadow and arrived to our destination.

* * *

**Please review if you want some additional scene. Like I said before, I'll try my best for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for your understanding.**

**- Frost-Prime1340**


End file.
